


Corruption

by Fyre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when you're on the slippery slope, all you need is a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged. I believe I met it ;)

Regina liked her new mask, the new strength it gave her.

When she walked, her skirts whirled around her like a tempest. When she smiled, the red paint on her lips felt rich and wicked. When she tore the still-beating heart from the chest of a stupid and naïve young woman, she only paid attention to the power, not the life she was taking. 

She was a Queen. She was powerful. She was strong. She would bow to no man.

Which certainly did not excuse the fact that the sounds echoing through Rumpelstiltskin’s halls made her stop dead in her tracks. Verging on virginal, she might well be - no, no, she wouldn’t think of him, not now, not anymore - but she knew the sounds of passion when she heard them. 

She cast a silencing charm around herself, and gathered her dark skirts up in her fist, then crept onwards through the castle.

The sounds led her away from the workroom and instead, to a parlour. She knew it well enough to know there was nothing there but a fireplace, a chaise, and bookshelves all along one wall. Hardly a place for such sounds.

The door was ajar a crack and she put her eye to the gap.

A fire was burning in the hearth, but that was the last thing to catch her attention.

Rumpelstiltskin was sprawled back against the arm of the chaise, legs splayed, his left foot propped on the edge of the chaise. His left arm draped along the back of the chaise, and she could see his claws flexing and curling into the plush fabric.

His other hand…

Regina bit her lip.

His other hand was buried in the tawny hair of a man, who was on his knees between Rumpelstiltskin’s spread legs, his head bowed, and from the movements of his head and the expression on Rumpelstiltskin’s face, the way his lips were drawing back from his teeth somewhere between savage pleasure and hunger, she could guess what was going on.

Rumpelstiltskin drew a hissing breath, his fingers twisting into the man’s hair. “Patience, dearie, patience,” he murmured, his hand sliding down, stroking the man’s neck. “All good things to those who wait.”

The man lifted his head, the firelight highlight his features. Jefferson. The realm jumper. 

“It’s your enchantment,” he said in a voice that was rougher than it had been. There was a growl beneath it.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, then arched his head back with a hiss, as Jefferson replaced his lips with one hand. There could be no mistaking it now. Regina felt her face flush as Jefferson slowly pulled his hand up and down. His own expression was heated.

“If you don’t slow down, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin breathed out, twisting his hand tighter into Jefferson’s hair, “the link will be severed.” He lowered his chin, and leaned forward just enough to bring his face within a hair’s breadth of Jefferson’s. “You’ll feel… nothing of what you’re doing.”

Jefferson lunged up, trying to claim a kiss. “Tease,” he growled.

Rumpelstiltskin caught his throat, holding him still. He raised his chin, baring his teeth, his eyes glittering strangely by the firelight. “That was no jest,” he said, threat and promise in his voice. “Now, do you want to continue?”

Jefferson’s hand moved suddenly and both he and Rumpelstiltskin shuddered. “Gods, yes.”

Rumpelstiltskin sprawled back, releasing a long, satisfied breath, and waved vaguely with the fingers of his left hand. “Continue.”

Instead of returning his head to where it had been, Jefferson leaned closer. He tugged Rumpelstiltskin’s shirt open with his free hand and trailed bites and licks across the bared and glittering flesh. Rumpelstiltskin’s head fell back against the back of the couch, and he drew a hissing breath as Jefferson started to move his hand in earnest.

Regina pressed the back of her hand to her mouth.

There was something sordid and perverse about the whole thing, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from it anymore than she could stop her ears to the low, groaning sounds that were escaping Rumpelstiltskin’s throat. They were echoed by the realm jumper, who braced his free hand against Rumpelstiltskin’s thigh.

“Gods…” he groaned.

Rumpelstiltskin’s hand fisted in his hair. “Your mouth needs to finish what it started,” he said in a low growl. “If you would be so kind.”

For once, Jefferson didn’t argue. He rose on his knees and bowed over Rumpelstiltskin, his head bobbing eagerly, one of his hands slipping down his own body. He didn’t even touch himself, just loosening his breeches, then both his hands were braced on Rumpelstiltskin’s spread legs and he was moving urgently.

Regina was startled to realised her teeth were pressing against the skin of her hand and her heart was pounding faster than it had in weeks. It was twisted and it was wrong, but Rumpelstiltskin arched back, baring his teeth at the ceiling, his hips jerking, and Jefferson echoed the sound, clawing at Rumpelstiltskin’s thighs.

All at once, there was stillness only broken by the crackle of the flames and the ragged breathing of the two men on the chaise.

Jefferson’s head was still bowed over Rumpelstiltskin’s hips, but he lifted it slowly, heavily, as if he were exhausted, and looked at Rumpelstiltskin, his lips curling in a satisfied grin. His tongue snaked out and lapped at the corner of his mouth.

“Mm.” Rumpelstiltskin loosed his hand from Jefferson’s hair and wiped idly at his chin. “You missed a spot.”

Jefferson nipped on Rumpelstiltskin’s thumb. “Not my doing,” he murmured with a smirk, propping his arms on Rumpelstiltskin’s thighs. “I see what you mean about that charm. Gods, I didn’t know I was that good.”

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. “Modesty was never your colour,” he murmured. “Don’t you agree, Regina?”

Regina pulled back from the door, heart pounding. He couldn’t have seen her. He hadn’t even looked in her direction! But she wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t pull on the mantle of Queen that he had given her and play nice.

She pushed open the doors and strode in, as if she wasn’t blushing like a milkmaid.

“You two are completely shameless,” she declared, pausing at the foot of the chaise. She raised her hands to her hips a moment later, and it was a moment too late at that, because her eyes had drifted, and Rumpelstiltskin was smirking. 

“It’s hardly shameful,” Jefferson said, sprawling back and bracing one hand on the floor. He was flushed and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. Like Rumpelstiltskin, his breeches were open, his shirt loose, and neither of them made any more to hide what they had been doing.

Rumpelstiltskin arched his back lazily. “No, indeed,” he murmured. “Liberating.”

“Liberating?” she echoed. “Rutting like animals?”

Jefferson gave a shout of laughter. “Are you really that innocent?” he said, shaking his head, and looking at Rumpelstiltskin. “I thought you said she was going to be powerful.”

Regina bared her teeth, and tightened her hand, making the realm jumper gasp and claw at his throat. “I am powerful,” she snarled, but her hold on him was severed like a thread cut with a sharp blade.

“Getting there, dearie, getting there,” Rumpelstiltskin replied indolently. “But you let pure emotions hold you back.” He wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Virtue. It’s a nasty taste for the powerful.”

Regina flushed. “I-I heard there was power in purity.”

Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward, closer to her. “That depends on the kind of power you’re using,” he purred. “If you want to go and heal kittens and frolic in the forest like a fairy, you’ll do well, but you’ll never understand true power until you let go.”

“And let go means…” She twisted her hands together awkwardly in front of her. “Making love?”

He smiled at her, the flames dancing behind his shoulder casting strange shadows on his face. “Fucking.”

Regina raised her chin. “You’re like animals,” she said.

Jefferson shook his head, smiling lazily. “You don’t get it, do you?” he said. “You’re so tied up in rules of prim and proper and what society expects and wants, you’re holding yourself back. The only way to get as much power as you can is to break every shackle the world puts on you.”

Rumpelstiltskin drew his leg back and indicated to the chaise with an elaborate curl of one hand. “Sit, dearie,” he murmured. “We don’t bite.”

She sat warily on the very edge of the chaise, looking from one to the other. They didn’t look ashamed or embarrassed or anything of the kind. In fact, they both had a spark about them, a glow in their eyes, a heat.

Jefferson was sprawled back on his elbows on the floor, watching her from beneath heavily-lidded eyes, and there was a smile playing about his lips.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked.

Regina felt her cheeks flush. “Wh-what?”

Jefferson’s teeth gleamed white in his smile. “Our little game,” he said. “Did you?”

“That hardly matters,” Regina stammered, mortified that she could be so easily undone. She drew a breath, lifted her chin. “It doesn’t bother me what you do to each other.”

“Or how enjoyable it is?” Jefferson inquired. 

“Now, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin admonished, lips twitching. “If the lady is too modest, too proper, to enjoy such games, no need to tease her.”

She could hear what was going unsaid, and she knew he was right. As powerful as she felt reaching for dark magic, there was something that felt like it was holding her back, a fine barrier that was delicate, but unbreakable. As much as it hurt her to think on it, she knew what it was and she knew it could never remain. 

She could love.

There was no rule against that.

She could cling to a love long lost.

But to be pure...

Her husband had taken care of the mundanities. He came to her bed once in a blue moon, and after the first time, she hadn’t encouraged it. There was nothing there but duty. That was good and honourable and…

And not arched back on a couch with another sorcerer’s mouth pressed to your sex.

All it would take was one night, letting them cut her loose of propriety, letting her lose herself in the same wild satisfaction that had twisted Rumpelstiltskin’s face and made Jefferson groan like he was in pain.

One night was all it would take. 

It would slake her curiosity, prove to them she was no coward, and if all went well, she would be able to break through that barrier that was holding her back. 

She looked defiantly at Rumpelstiltskin. “What do I have to do?”

Jefferson was suddenly sitting upright, alert like a wildcat, eyes gleaming. “Let us lead the way,” he said.

Regina glanced at Rumpelstiltskin who was smiling quietly. He twitched his fingers, beckoning her closer, and she slid along the couch. He moved suddenly, his legs framing hers from behind, and she felt the heat of his hands at her waist.

“Down the rabbit hole, dearie,” he murmured against her throat, his breath warm. She was already tense as a wire and when his teeth grazed her skin, she almost flinched. He chuckled and nodded, and Jefferson crawled towards them both.

Jefferson rose on his knees, bringing his face close to hers, his hands braced on the legs that framed hers. “You don’t want something, you tell us, okay?” he said, curling a finger under her chin. It was a challenge. There was mockery about his lips. 

“I can take anything you’ve got,” she said, baring her teeth at him. 

His cheek brushed along hers and his tongue darted against her earlobe. “I consider that a challenge, Regina,” he whispered, then suckled softly on her lobe. A surge of heat shot through her and she bit her lip to stifle a gasp, one hand leaping to grasp at Jefferson’s arm. 

It only got worse when Rumpelstiltskin mirrored him and she trembled as teeth and tongues teased the shell and lobe of her ears. It almost distracted her from the hands that had splayed at her waist as they crept inwards, and the tug of the links of her corset. 

“Just breathe, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin whispered, and she did just that when the corset opened beneath his deft fingers. Her breaths were coming raggedly already, and one of Jefferson’s hands was under the hem of her skirt, caressing her ankle in lazy circles.

When a warm hand weighed her breast through the fine fabric of her chemise, her resolve almost shattered. It was wrong. It was wicked. It was temptation of the worst kind, and that was exactly why she knew she had to stay.

A small, sharp sound caught in her throat as a thumbnail flicked at her nipple, and she whined again, faintly, when Jefferson’s lips started moving from her ear, down across her jaw, lingering and leaving stinging, delicious, burning marks all the way down her throat.

Rumpelstiltskin’s fingers teased their way beneath her chemise and Regina felt a hot spike of hunger tear through her as he teased her nipple between two fingers, the callused skin of his scaled hands against the smoothness of her own flesh making tremors rush through her. 

She tried to breathe steadily, calmly, but her head fell back against Rumpelstiltskin’s shoulder with a gasp when Jefferson’s tongue swept across her other nipple through the fabric of the chemise. The chill of the silk, the heat of his tongue, the breath, and then, oh Gods…

She forced herself to look, panting raggedly as Jefferson lapped and suckled at her breast, drawing on her, and that heat was building, she could feel it. He raised his eyes to her, rubbing his stubbled cheek against the fabric, dragging it unbearably, and Rumpelstiltskin tugged slowly, firmly on the other, and she was breathing too fast, too breathless…

Rumpelstiltskin’s arm was beneath hers, and she watched helplessly as he carded his fingers through Jefferson’s hair, urging him to take her breast to his lips again. Jefferson’s lips curled and he complied, closing his eyes as if it was the greatest pleasure in the world. 

“You see, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin whispered, cupping her other breast beneath her chemise, his thumb tracing teasing circles. “Such freedom.”

Jefferson’s free hand tugged down the front of the chemise, and his wet lips trailed across to chase Rumpelstiltskin’s fingertips from the already hardened nipple. Regina jolted as Jefferson’s mouth touched bare flesh and he sucked and lapped until she was panting.

Rumpelstiltskin’s hands shifted, as if in a perfect dance, and he dragged wet silk against neglected breast, a tingle of magic, cooling the fabric further and making Regina squirm between them. There was an unbearable throb building between her thighs, and she knew if she pressed them tight together, she could ease it, but Jefferson was pressed so close to her that she had no choice, and she couldn’t - wouldn’t - touch herself in front of them. 

“Ask,” Rumpelstiltskin breathed close to her ear. “All you have to do is ask.”

Regina shook her head, pawing at Jefferson’s shoulder. She wouldn’t beg. Not yet, not even if it kept being so delicious and unbearable all at the same time. Her feet skittered on the floor as she tried to keep herself from pressing to Jefferson, but it was telling enough, and she almost sobbed with relief when she felt his fingers skim the back of her calf. 

Rumpelstiltskin’s hand moved, covering hers on Jefferson’s shoulder and drawing it up to the realm jumper’s mussed hair. “Guide him,” he purred. 

Regina’s hand was trembling so much she could barely think to pressed draw Jefferson’s head up from her breast to the unattended side of her throat. His mouth was replaced at her breasts by Rumpelstiltskin’s fingers, and she shivered as she heard the chemise rip like paper, before coarse fingers teased her damp nipples, rubbing against them with palms, tweaking with fingertips, squeezing almost, almost, almost too tight, enough to make her cry out sharply as Jefferson left stinging bruises along her throat.

She jerked back against Rumpelstiltskin with a shuddering gasp when fingers slid between her thighs, and she tugged Jefferson’s head from her throat, staring at him. She wanted. Gods, she wanted. She wanted to feel what it was to let go completely, even if it meant sullying every stolen, chaste moment with Daniel.

“A bed,” she whispered. “I want a bed.”

There was hardly even a tingle of magic and Jefferson was pushing her back against a mattress, Rumpelstiltskin no longer behind her. Jefferson braced himself over her, his hands on either side of her head, and he leaned down.

No.

Not that.

She turned her face away. “No kisses,” she said tightly. “Kisses are for lovers.”

His lips touched her cheekbone. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that,” he murmured, kissing his way to her jaw and down to her throat. His breath was warm in her ear. “I don’t love you.”

It would have hurt. It should have.

But there were a second pair of hands moving on her in the dim light of the bedroom, and she whimpered as knowing fingers slid against her sex, making her hips rise demandingly and the cry escaped when a finger slid within her, without hesitation or mercy.

“There you are,” Jefferson breathed, moving one of his hand to squeeze her breast, then slid it downwards over bare, quivering belly to grab her skirts, drawing them up higher. She couldn’t see Rumpelstiltskin, lost in the shadows of the curtained bed, but she felt his fingers moving within her, deep, and the heel of his hand pressing just… there…

She arched, keening softly, groping blindly upwards and clinging onto Jefferson, her hips pushing against the delicious, invasive press of that hand. Jefferson nuzzled at her throat, her shoulder, her jaw, her ear, anywhere but her lips, and if he spoke, she could hardly hear the words over the rush of blood in her ears. 

It felt like standing on the abyss, breathless, dizzying, and all at once, pulled away when Rumpelstiltskin’s hands vanished from her.

Her eyes flew wide and she stared wildly at Jefferson, his face so close over hers.

“Just wait,” he breathed, then thrust into her, and she felt the scream of pleasure tear from her throat, her fingers hooking into his shoulders. He didn’t stop, didn’t give her a moment to catch her breath, rocking harder and deeper, and that hot, tight surge was building again, intense and furious.

He jerked suddenly, hissed, his eyes still fixed on hers, and she felt a hand slide over hers on Jefferson’s shoulder, scaled fingers interlacing between hers, Rumpelstiltskin, and all at once, Jefferson’s movements were no longer his own, caught between her and Rumpelstiltskin, and driving hard against her then back against him.

There was a madness in his eyes, a wildness, that was intoxicating, and she clung to him with one hand, Rumpelstiltskin with the other. Her legs moved of their own free will, tangling over Jefferson’s calves and around Rumpelstiltskin’s thighs.

The want was building again, with every erratic, almost violent clash of her body with Jefferson’s, and she knew what she needed, what she wanted, even with her head spinning and her mind racing, and her vision blurring.

“More,” she groaned, pulling them both harder, deeper, until her mind felt - for the first time since Daniel’s passing - utterly beyond emotion, blank and empty and drifting on a sea of satisfaction. 

Jefferson didn’t stop moving, not right away, and even when he did, Rumpelstiltskin didn’t, and when they were spent, and they crawled from her, and she lay breathless, aching, and sated on the bed, she wondered if it was so wrong to have enjoyed it so much.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Jefferson picked at his teeth with a broken bone.

“Anything?”

“Oh, yes,” Rumpelstiltskin said with a satisfied grin, examining the image in the scrying glass. The Queen had left some hours earlier, but he caught up with her in her carriage on the road. “I do believe our young charge is struggling with a little guilt.” He looked up at Jefferson with a smirk. “She’ll never beg, but don’t doubt that she would do it all again, if we offered.”

Jefferson made a face. “I don’t like it when they watch me like she did,” he said. “Like she wanted me to be someone else. If I’m fucking someone, I want them to know it’s me.”

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, covering the glass. “Your ego a little bruised, dearie?”

“My ego is fine,” Jefferson snorted. “And what about you? I couldn’t help notice that you didn’t let her see you once while we were doing it.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s expression darkened for a moment, then cleared. “Unlike you, dearie, I don’t need women to see my pretty face to recognise my handiwork,” he said, though he didn’t meet Jefferson’s eyes as he said it. “Did you want payment?”

Jefferson tossed the bone into the fireplace. “I wouldn’t mind a couple of bottles of that charm you used,” he said with a rakish grin. “I’d like to try it out on a girl I know. I think she’d appreciate an adventure.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s smirk returned. “I’m sure she would.” He waved Jefferson towards the shelves. “Have a look for the bottle labelled ‘drink me’ in the cabinet, dearie. I thought you might want to play.”

The realm jumper doffed his hat and fetched the bottle in question. “It’s been fun,” he said, with a sweeping bow. “If you have any more vestal virgins in need of corruption, you know where to find me.”

Rumpelstiltskin watched him go, bottle in hand, and wondered just what the boy would do when faced with the possibility of love. It was a dirty trick, switching the potions, but then he had been getting a little too attached to his pet realm jumper. 

Sometimes, it was better to sever ties before they were unbreakable.


End file.
